Computers are capable of retrieving and displaying such large quantities of information (often in the form of text based tables), that people often find it difficult to quickly digest the portion of the available information that they are interested in. Icons help to reduce the reliance on text, but icons typically fail to convey multiple pieces of information. In addition, most icons are only used to perform one thing (e.g., launch an application), and the information conveyed by most icons is not user definable.